


Campfire stories with Acki

by Soyverin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AWOOGA, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, awWWOOGA, im sobbing oh my god, shitpost, the no no times, whythefuckdoestgisexist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyverin/pseuds/Soyverin
Summary: “ Hey “He says. Kageyama was standing by the benches, hair slightly ruffling in the wind. it was spring time. Cherry blossoms falling and love was in the air.You weren’t ever a romantic type of person, per say.Even so, you think this is the day you fell in love with the infamous Kageyama Tobio.You may have a tragic past, but who’s to say you can’t feel love again?With a smirk you jump up into his arms.You’re home again.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Campfire stories with Acki

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

You’re the new student at karasuno and as you walked down the halls you see every guy staring at you   
You’re actually the daughter of the prime minister and every guy is going to fall in love with you. As every girl also wishes they were you. You came across kageyama tobio and well he didn’t like you at all, so he had to be yours.  
"Kageyama-kun please go out with me"  
“N-no"  
“Cmon tobio-kun"   
“Fine but o-only 1 date"   
You guys meet at the park and you offer your hand It was suddenly raining You and kageyama ran back to your home that was near by   
“Dumbass I can’t go I-in there"   
“My family isn’t home because they’re at work in the us for some reason"   
“Oh ok.."   
You have kageyama some spare clothes you had lying around and he went to take a shower Kageyama came out with only a towel to cover his dick   
"K-kageyama.. my room is over there"   
“Oh...sorry"  
You went to take a shower yourself You came out in a oversized shirt and some really short shorts You came into the room to find kageyama sitting down on the floor falling asleep You shaked kageyama to wake up but he didn’t Therefore you suddenly slipped and you were on top of him now   
“ W-what are you doing..."   
“Sorry kageyama-kun...what’s this...?"   
Suddenly kageyama grabbed a massive Stuffed frog he bought you when you weren’t looking You now liked frogs   
“ Oh my gosh kageyama-kun thank you so much"   
Suddenly there’s a knock on the door You open the door and bam oikawa is outside Oikawa had flowers  
"Uhm y/n-chan I know we’ve never actually met but like I like you a lot.... wait tobio-Chan???"   
Kageyama then slammed the door on his face Kageyama carried you bridal style into your room and started to cuddle And then the cuddle became kissing And then the kissing became touching and so on Kageyama was happy he now had a rich princess as a girlfriend now 

just before kageyama had you as a girlfriend You suddenly passed away Kageyama was so sad He held on to the gift you gave him that you never mentioned in the story before He held on tight  
"Oh... y/n how much I miss you"


End file.
